10 years
by recchinon
Summary: Setelah 10 tahun, keduanya kembali bertemu. Hanya saja kini keduanya telah berubah. Akankah kenangan masa lalu menyatukan keduanya kembali atau mereka akan melanjutkan langkah masing-masing...
1. Chapter 1

**I. Prolog: "Goodbye"**

Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa ketika kamu memperoleh sesuatu maka di saat yang sama kamu akan kehilangan sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu paham akan maksud kata-kata itu sehingga aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sampai kemudian aku pun paham. Saat kita mendapatkan sesuatu, maka kita harus merelakan sesuatu, ya, aku memahaminya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas seolah semua masih baru terjadi kemarin. Hari itu, hujan turun tanpa diduga di musim panas. Aku dan dirinya duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku kayu panjang bercat putih usang di salah satu peron di stasiun kereta. Kami masih belum mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap ke arah rel kereta api dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menolak untuk mengatakan apapun yang akan menggoyahkan hatinya. Yang akan menggoyahkan hatiku. Kami berdua sudah memutuskan bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik.

Entah sudah berapa menit, atau jam, berlalu sejak kami duduk di bangku itu. Kereta datang dan pergi silih berganti, beberapa saat lagi keretanya pun akan segera tiba. Aku pun harus melepaskan tangannya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untukku.

Sesuatu, entah apa, seperti mendesakku untuk mengatakan apapun yang dapat menahannya agar tidak pergi. Aku ingin ia tetap di sini. Aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku dan pergi ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau untukku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya...

Karena manusia dapat berubah.

Karena hati manusia dapat berubah.

Aku ketakutan.

Seperti dapat merasakan ketakutanku, ia meremas tanganku perlahan. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku akan kirim surat."

Aku menahan diri agar tidak terseyum, atau menangis.

"Bodoh. Sekarang kan ada email."

Dia tertawa, tawanya yang lepas seperti biasanya, "Ah kamu benar juga, tapi bukannya surat lebih berkesan?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menolak untuk berkomentar. Aku kembali menunduk, wajahku memerah.

"Aku juga akan menelpon," katanya setengah berbisik.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk menatapnya saat itu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali tertunduk.

Kami kembali terdiam. Tangan kami tetap saling bertaut. Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini sebelum sebentar lagi, ia akan pergi meninggalkan.

Tokyo...

Aku tahu, tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di kota kecil seperti di sini, tapi ini adalah kota kelahiran kami. Di kota inilah kami tumbuh bersama dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kupikir tadinya kami akan tumbuh dewasa bersama di kota ini. Menikah, berkeluarga dan hidup selamanya di kota ini. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu naif.

Ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Tokyo. Ia memiliki mimpi yang hanya bisa ia wujudkan dengan cara pergi ke Tokyo meninggalkan kota ini. Meninggalkanku...

Aku tidak ingin menangis.

Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku tidak bisa menangis.

Kalau saja aku meneteskan air mata saat ini, mungkinkah ia mengurungkan niatnya?

Aku menampar wajahku dalam hati karena telah memikirkan hal sejahat itu. Aku tidak boleh bersikap egois.

Lagipula, ia akan kembali bukan?

Ia akan kembali untuk menjemputku kan?

Lagi-lagi aku membuang pikiranku jauh-jauh. Sebelum ini kami telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Teman.

Kali ini kami hanyalah teman. Karena akan terlalu menyakitkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan jarak yang terbentang sejauh ini.

Lagipula ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan tujuannya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang.

Lamunanku buyar ketika bunyi peluit tanda kereta memasuki stasiun ditiupkan. Dadaku berdegup kencang saat pengumuman melalui pengeras suara memberitahukan bahwa kereta yang akan membawanya pergi dari kota ini telah tiba.

"Sakura..."

Aku mengerti.

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri bersamanya. Tangan kami masih saling terkait. Aku enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Sakura," panggilnya, "tatap aku."

Aku menatapnya dan sepasang mata biru yang berkilauan menatap langsung ke dalam mataku.

"Aku akan kembali."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Tunggu aku."

Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku lagi. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

Meskipun ia tidak pernah kembali...

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Hai, yup, ini saya lagi... Padahal masih banyak utang tapi udah nulis fic baru lagi? Well ada beberapa alasan, pertama laptopku rusak dan back up data ada di laptop temenku. Jadi belum bisa update. Belum lagi belakangan ini amat sangat sibuk... Jadi... Ok, enough with the reason.

Sebelum ada yang protes, saya SENGAJA tidak mencantumkan disclaimer karena toh semua orang tahu Naruto itu bukan punya saya dan fiksi ini saya tulis tanpa tujuan meraih keuntungan apa pun.

Fanfic kali ini genrenya angst ya... Tapi kalau kalian baca fanfic saya yang lain, bisa saya yakinkan, semuanya happy ending (dengan cara saya sendiri).


	2. Chapter 2

_**II. 10 Years Later...**  
><em>

_Dear Ino,_

_Maaf aku baru bisa menulis sekarang. Aku sedang sangat sibuk. Maksudku, tentu saja aku memiliki waktu untuk mengirim email untukmu tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan email. Aku lebih menyukai surat. Memang tidak praktis, tapi berkirim surat menyenangkan kan? Jangan banyak protes karena aku tahu, diam-diam kamu selalu menunggu surat dariku._

_Oh, kali ini aku ingin bercerita tentang kafe yang baru-baru ini aku kunjungi. Tempatnya di daerah Ginza, Roppongi Hill tepatnya, (ya, masih di dekat Omotesando, kalau kamu tidak hapal denah Tokyo) tempat yang katanya sering di datangi para selebriti! Aku datang bersama temanku dan kami sangat menyukai suasana di dalam kafe, ah andai saja kamu ada di sini!_

* * *

><p>Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang tadinya tengah menulis surat untuk sahabatku di Fukuoka, Ino. Sejak pindah ke Tokyo setengah tahun yang lalu aku rajin mengirimi surat dan foto pada Ino. Sahabatku itu selalu bermimpi untuk dapat datang ke Tokyo tapi ia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Saat ia mendengar rencanaku untuk pindah ke Tokyo ia tampak sangat iri dan membuatku berjanji untuk sering-sering menghubunginya.<p>

Aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan pundakku di kursi di belakangku.

Aku sangat merindukan Ino. Juga teman-temanku yahg lainnya dan keluargaku di Fukuoka. Mereka mendukung keputusanku untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan di Tokyo tapi aku juga tahu mereka mencemaskanku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku hidup sendirian dan jauh dari keluargaku, terlebih lagi di tempat yang berjarak hampir seribu kilometer dari rumah. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menduga kalau suatu saat aku akan pindah ke kota ini.

Tokyo...

Aku menatap surat yang tergeletak di hadapanku. Aku memohon maaf pada Ino dalam hati karena aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan surat itu sekarang dan mengirimkannya besok, saat ini tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keinginan untuk menulis. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalaku malam ini dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku untuk menulis sesuatu untuk sahabatku itu. Aku yakin, Ino akan mengerti. Ada banyak yang terjadi padaku dan aku tidak ingin menyusahkan dan membuat cemas sahabatku itu dengan menuliskan tentang hal-hal buruk yang menimpaku belakangan ini.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak hari itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau waktu akan berjalan secepat ini. Saat itu kami berdua masih sangat muda. Aku banyak belajar setelah itu. Kini aku sudah lebih dewasa dan paham bahwa manusia memiliki kencenderungan untuk berubah. Fisik, sifat, dan perasaan manusia, semua bisa berubah. _Semua akan berubah._

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurku yang ada di sebelah meja tulisku.

Sepuluh tahun...

Aku memejamkan mataku.

Aku merindukannya...

* * *

><p>Saat suara alarm berbunyi nyaring memenuhi ruangan pagi harinya kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Dengan tubuh lemas aku berguling ke sisi lain empat tidur untuk mematikan jam alarm yang terus menjerit-jerit nyaring menyakitkan kepalaku memaksa otakku untuk kembali bekerja. Hari ini aku tidak boleh terlambat karena harus menyiapkan salinan bahan untuk rapat dewan direksi.<p>

Aku menggeliat selama beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan mencuci wajahku.

Perjalan ke kantor memakan waktu 15 menit jalan kaki dan 25 menit naik kereta dan stasiun di pagi hari bukanlah tempat favoritku. Pada saat-saat seperti ini aku mengutuk kenapa aku harus tinggal di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Aku tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta saat masih tinggal di Fukuoka. Waktu berjalan seperti lebih lambat dan aku memiliki cukup waktu untuk bernafas dan berpikir. Tapi di Tokyo, semua serba tergesa-gesa. AKu tidak bisa membuang waktu semenit pun untuk melamun atau aku akan tertinggal. Ini berlaku untuk segala macam hal. Termasuk dalam urusan pekerjaan.

Aku bangun lebih awal hari ini sehingga aku bisa sedikit lebih santai namun pada hari-hari lain tidak jarang aku harus berlari menuju stasiun dan berebut masuk ke kereta.

Aku melewati segerombolan remaja putri di pintu masuk stasiun. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu sebelum jam pelajaran seharusnya dimulai melihat pakaian olah raga yang mereka kenakan, aku menduga bahwa mereka berangkat lebih awal untuk latihan pagi di klub olah raga yang mereka ikuti. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, teringat beberapa tahun lalu saat aku masih seusia mereka, anak-anak berusia belasan tahun itu tampak asyik membicarakan drama televisi yang mereka tonton semalam. Aku mendengar beberapa potong percakapan mereka.

"...dan kamu harus lihat bagaimana dia menyelamatkan Inoue! Uwaaaaah, itu adegan paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat!"

"Dia juga aktor terseksi yang pernah ada!"

"Aku setuju!"

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar percakapan mereka. Gadis-gadis muda itu tampak antusias dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku tahu siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, aku juga tahu drama apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang di malam hari mengingat aku tinggal sendirian dan tidak punya banyak teman. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menonton drama di TV atau membaca buku. Meskipun ada beberapa drama yang kutonton dengan alasan khusus.

Aku harus setuju dengan gadis-gadis itu. Semalam di drama itu ia memang tampak sangat seksi.

Berada di dalam kereta lebih awal dari seharusnya membuatku mendapat tempat duduk. Meskipun harus bangun lebih pagi tapi aku tidak perlu berdiri dan berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta. Sayangnya tidak setiap hari aku bisa terbangun pagi. Hari ini, aku terpaksa mengorbankan jam tidurku demi datang ke kantor lebih awal dan menyelesaikan tugasku untuk menyiapkan bahan untuk rapat direksi hari ini.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan tersenyum.

Masih ada cukup waktu.

Atasanku saat ini masih muda dan menyebalkan. Kalau kali ini aku sampai melakukan kesalahan, ia pasti tidak akan memaafkanku. Meskipun aku tahu aku memang salah, tiap kali ia memarahiku rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahnya. Oh tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar menamparnya, selain karena ia memiliki banyak penggemar di antara para pegawai wanita yang akan merebusku hidup-hidup kalau aku sampai melukai wajahnya, aku juga dapat dipastikan kehilangan pekerjaanku tepat pada detik telapak tanganku menyentuh pipinya. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan aku akan bersabar sebisaku menghadapi atasanku yang menyebalkan hanya agar tidak kehilangan pekerjaan ini.

Aku menarik napas.

Paling tidak hari ini Nara-san tidak perlu memarahiku.

* * *

><p>"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan... Nara-san memang keterlaluan tapi jangan diambil hati," Tenten, teman sekantorku mencoba menghiburku saat kami makan siang bersama, "paling tidak semua masih bisa teratasi..."<p>

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku mengerti bahwa temanku itu berusaha menghiburku tapi itu tidak cukup untuk meredakan kekesalanku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku telah melakukan semuanya sebaik yang aku bisa dan aku tidak pernah sengaja melakukan kesalahan, seharusnya atasanku itu mau mengerti.

"Tapi ia tidak perlu semarah itu kan?" Kataku, meskipun dalam hati aku cukup mengerti alasan mengapa atasanku itu marah padaku. Aku memang salah dan aku mengakuinya tapi membentakku di depan umum? "Ia telah mempermalukanku di depan semuanya!"

"Ya, tapi kita semua tahu seperti apa Nara-san kan?" Kata Tenten beralasan, "Lagi pula, Sakura, kamu memang salah memasukan data untuk rapat kan?"

Aku menangguk.

Hari ini meskipun sudah datang lebih awal, aku tetap saja menerima teriakan dari Nara-san. Penyebabnya adalah karena aku salah memasukan nomor di data-data yang akan dibagikan sebagai bahan rapat. Kelihatannya masalah sepele tapi Nara-san marah besar padaku.

Aku menarik napas dan menatap cangkir berisi teh dingin di hadapanku.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak cocok bekerja di Tokyo," gumamku.

Di kota besar seperti Tokyo, kesalahan kecil seperti ini tidak akan diberi toleransi sama sekali. Kita dituntut untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. Aku mengerti semua ini untuk keprofesionalitasan dalam bekerja tapi orang sepertiku yang lahir dan besar di sebuah kota kecil di selatan jepang, hal seperti ini terkesan jahat sekali. Aku menyesal dan telah meminta maaf, tapi itu tidak akan memperbaiki apa pun. Ini hanya bisa menjadi pelajaran untukku agar tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama kali ini. Paling tidak aku beruntung karena kali ini aku masih diberi kesempatan. Nara-san bisa saja memecatku detik itu juga. Jadi seharusnya aku merasa bersyukur karena ia _hanya _meneriakiku di depan pegawai lainnya.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu... Ah daripada itu, apa kamu menonton drama semalam?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas, aku tahu Tenten mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi sejujurnya itu bukanlah alternatif pembicaraan yang aku inginkan. Bagaimanapun aku menghargai usaha gadis itu untuk menghiburku, aku pun mengangguk.

"Bukankah Naruto Uzumaki terlihat sangat seksi semalam?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja ia terlihat sangat menawan semalam. Ia selalu terlihat tampan bagiku sejak dulu.

* * *

><p>Aku mencegat sebuah taksi di depan kantorku malam itu. Nara-san menahanku untuk bekerja memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan hari ini seusai jam kerja dan aku harus tertahan di kantor sampai larut. Kereta terakhir telah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu dan aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain naik taksi. Ongkos taksi di malam hari nyaris dua kali lipat lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan di siang hari. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku benci dari kota besar seperti Tokyo, tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kali selama satu jam untuk menuju apartemenku.<p>

Supir taksi itu menanyakan alamat tujuanku dan aku menyebutkan alamat apartemenku sambil menambahkan pada supir tersebut untuk sebisa mungkin mengebut karena aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Besok pagi aku masih harus bekerja dan aku tidak boleh datang terlambat atau Nara-san akan menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk lagi-lagi memarahiku di hadapan orang banyak.

Jalanan di malam hari tampak sepi dan lengang. Sebagian besar toko telah tutup menyisakan toko 24 jam, karaoke bar dan beberapa tempat hiburan malam lainnya. Ternyata jalanan di Tokyo pun sepi di malam hari. Salah satu sisi lain kehidupan Tokyo yang berbeda dengan bayanganku. Kupikir, Tokyo adalah kota yang terbangun selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Aku menatap ke luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu, oh, tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku sejak aku pertama kali menginjakan kakiku di Tokyo.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat alasanku saat akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo, jauh dari teman-teman dan orangtuaku. Ya, alasan mengapa aku menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di Tokyo tidak lain adalah dirinya. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

Aku ingin bertemu.

Aku ingin bertemu.

Ingin bertemu.

Ingin...

Terdengar suara rem berdecit nyaring dan tubuhku terhempas ke arah depan. Lamunanku buyar seketika dan kepalaku terasa pusing saat mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti mendadak. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terantuk sandaran kursi di hadapanku saat supir taksi yang kutumpangi dengan panik menoleh ke arahku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan jantungku berdegup kencang, aku juga nyaris menggigit bibirku sendiri tapi selain itu, aku baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil mencoba mengembalikan detak jantungku seperti biasanya, "ada apa?"

"Seseorang melompat ke depan mobil, tapi aku berhasil menghindarinya," kata supir tersebut sambil buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk mengecek keadaan orang yang nyaris ditabraknya itu.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kemudian ikut keluar dari mobil untuk melihat keadaan orang tersebut. Saat aku keluar dari mobil,supir taksi itu tengah berjongkok di hadapan seorang pria muda yang terduduk di aspal. Aku berjengit. Dalam hari aku bertanya-tanya apakah orang tersebut tengah mabuk atau di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Atau mungkin ia memang sengaja ingin bunuh diri... Dengan ragu-ragu aku melangkah mendekat.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya supir taksiku pada pria tersebut.

Pria itu menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak tapi ia tidak terdengar mabuk, aku menghela nafas lega dan memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekat "tapi tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Ah, tapi aku membawa penumpang," kata supirku, nada suaranya terdengar berhati-hati kalau-kalau ini adalah salah satu modus kejahatan baru.

Pria itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arahku, "kumohon ijinkan aku menumpang, aku harus pergi dari sini..."

Kata-kata pria itu terhenti di tenggorokannya saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Aku terdiam. Aku mengenali wajah itu. Suara itu... Ia pun tampak mengenaliku, terbukti dari matanya yang membulat tidak percaya dan bibirnya yang perlahan terbuka namun gagal untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata apa pun. Aku mengenalinya bahkan di kegelapan malam seperti ini. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mata berwarna biru itu.

Akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya yang sempat hilang, "Sakura..."

Aku menelan ludah. Tenggorokanku yang mendadak kering terasa sakit.

"Naruto..."

* * *

><p><em>Oh ya, Ino... Apa kamu sering menonton drama Selasa malam di NTV? Bagaimana menurutmu? <em>

_Menurutku setelah sepuluh tahun ada banyak hal yang berubah darinya. Bukankah begitu? _

_Ino, apa menurutmu dia masih mengingatku?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_Author's Note: _**

_Hai, Recchi lagi di sini. _

_Aku rasa nggak banyak ya yang membaca cerita ini... :D mungkin karena ceritanya membosankan dan tidak menarik. Tapi sekali lagi saya suka menulis cerita dengan genre slice of life seperti ini. (Yang kata sebagian orang, tidak romantis)._

_Bagi yang membaca saya ucapkan terimakasih. Meskipun kalian tidak meninggalan review, saya tetap berterimakasih :D_

_Recchi  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_III. When they met again..._  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah tidak mencintainya.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk mengejar impiannya ke Tokyo, meninggalkan kota kecil tempat kami lahir dan dibesarkan, saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk tidak berharap banyak tentang dirinya. Bahkan ketika surat yang dijanjikannya tidak lagi pernah datang, aku tidak merasa sedih, karena aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hal seperti ini. Aku tahu, ia tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu. Ia pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengejar impiannya, tentu saja ia akan menjadi sangat sibuk. Saat aku melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya muncul di televisi, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengharapkan apapun darinya. Untuk tidak lagi berharap agar dapat bertemu dengannya.

Aku mencintainya. Bahkan setelah kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami sesaat sebelum ia berangkat ke Tokyo pun, aku masih mencintainya meski pun tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya terus terang padanya. Sepuluh tahun setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku pun, aku masih mencintainya. Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah melupakannya sedetik pun. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain sejak ia pergi. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapa pun, setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang alasanku tetap melajang aku hanya beralasan bahwa aku suka sendirian seperti ini, meskipun sebenarnya aku hanya tidak bisa melihat laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

Saat melihat dirinya di layar kaca aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tidak melupakanku. Meskipun aku tahu, harapanku hanyalah harapan kosong. Aku tahu, kecil kemungkinan untuknya masih mengingatku. Bagaimana pun sekarang ia telah menjadi bintang besar, dikelilingi orang-orang hebat, untuk apa ia memikirkanku? Setelah semua impiannya tercapai dan apa yang diinginkannya telah ia raih, aku tidak yakin bahwa orang seperti aku masih memiliki tempat di hatinya. Hal ini terbukti dengan surat darinya yang sama sekali tidak pernah datang lagi. Bagaimana pun, sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Lagi pula kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya tapi rupanya aku salah. Malam ini tanpa diduga aku bertemu dengannya dan ia ternyata masih mengingatku. Sulit untuk mempercayainya sebab sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan ia telah lama tidak menghubungiku sehingga tadinya kupikir ia tidak mengingatku lagi. Tapi aku salah, dan aku senang aku salah...

"Anda mengenalnya, nona?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mataku masih terpaku pada sosok pria berambut pirang yang masih terduduk di jalanan yang dingin. Matanya birunya masih seperti dulu, ah aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku ternyata sangat merindukan menatap matanya seperti saat ini.

"Sakura," suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, suaranya sedikit berubah dari apa yang kuingat. Mungkin suaranya berubah seiring bertambahnya usianya, "kumohon biarkan aku menumpang bersamamu, aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga..."

Naruto terlihat sedikit panik, ia menoleh ke arah trotoar di belakangnya, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang mungkin ada di sana sebelum kemudian kembali menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Tatapan yang sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto..."

"Ah, anda Naruto Uzumaki!" Tiba-tiba saja supir taksi yang berdiri di dekatku itu tersadar bahwa pria muda yang nyaris saja ditabraknya malam itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, bintang besar yang sedang populer saat ini. Pria paruh baya itu seketika menjadi bingung, ia menatapku dan Naruto bergantian. Kami berdua masih saling bertatapan.

Ia masih menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Sakura, kumohon?"

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Naiklah," kataku sambil berbalik ke arah taksi.

Naruto tampak lega mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan menyusulku masuk ke dalam taksi lalu duduk di sebelahku seolah-olah takut kalau-kalau aku akan segera berubah pikiran.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan Nona?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong mantel panjang yang dikenakannya, "kau mau kemana?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya terlihat bingung, "bukankah kita akan ke tempatmu?"

Aku berjengit mendengarnya, "hah? Untuk apa? Ini sudah malam. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar itu. Naruto terdengar begitu gampang mengatakan hal itu, seolah-olah fakta bahwa kami baru saja kembali bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun lebih berpisah adalah hal yang biasa saja. Ia terdengar begitu santai dan ringan mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal.

_'Banyak hal yang harus kami bicarakan'_? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana kami bisa berbicara dengan baik kalau selama sepuluh tahun ini kami tidak pernah saling menghubungi. Aku tidak mengerti tapi mungkin Naruto kini telah menjadi orang Tokyo, orang kota yang bisa bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang telah tidak ditemuinya selama sepuluh tahun lebih dan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin ia memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku saat ini. Kalau Naruto tampak biasa saja maka aku tidak mau menunjukan padanya apapun yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemenku. Naruto pun tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku untuk diam. Ia sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa hanya menatap ke luar jendela taksi sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku sesekali melirik ke arahnya untuk mencoba membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya namun karena ia menatap ke arah luar, sulit bagiku untuk melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

Aku menduga-duga, seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini? Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini? Bertemu kembali denganku setelah sekian lama, apa ia merasa senang? Atau terkejut? Apakah ia merindukanku? Ah tidak. Aku buru-buru membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku telah memutuskan semenjak aku pindah ke Tokyo bahwa aku harus menghentikan ini. Aku tidak boleh terus berharap seperti ini sebab aku tahu pada akhirnya aku hanya akan merasa kecewa karena berharap terlalu banyak.

"Jadi, kamu tinggal di sini sendiri?"

Aku memutar bola mataku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari pria yang berdiri di belakangku itu. Tanganku sibuk menggerayangi tas tanganku untuk mencari kunci apartemenku. Setelah nyaris dua menit mengacak-acak tasku aku akhirnya berhasil menemukan kunci kecil berwarna keperakan itu.

Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Bahwa aku tinggal bersama seseorang, begitu?

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan mempersilahkannya masuk terlebih dulu sebelum kemudian aku kembali menutup pintu. Dalam hati aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa aku membiarkannya datang ke tempatku? Setelah sepuluh tahun tanpa sedikit pun kabar darinya, mengapa aku membiarkannya bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa?

Naruto memasuki apartemenku yang tidak seberapa besar itu sambil memandangi sekelilingnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat melihat apartemenku yang pasti tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan mansion yang dimilikinya.

Apartemenku adalah apartemen murah yang kusewa dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan. Aku tahu, meskipun saluran gas di apartemen ini kadang tersendat dan bangunan tinggi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah barat apartemenku yang membuat kamarku kekurangan sinar matahari, namun paling tidak dengan menyewa kamar ini aku bisa menyisakan penghasilanku untuk kebutuhan lain. Aku tidak pernah melihat seperti apa rumah tempat tinggal Naruto saat ini namun sebagai salah satu aktor dengan bayaran termahal saat ini ditambah dengan menjadi _brand ambassador _beberapa produk terkenal, aku bisa membayangkan di tempat seperti apa ia tinggal.

Aku berjengit saat ia melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyesal karena telah memperbolehkannya datang ke apartemenku. Mungkin masih belum terlalu terlambat untuk mengusirnya sekarang...

"Naru..." kata-kataku terputus saat aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku dan duduk di tepiannya dengan santainya, "hey, siapa bilang kau boleh duduk di sana!"

Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan menyeringai lebar, agak sedikit aneh melihat seringai kekanakannya yang dulu sering kulihat kini berubah menjadi seringai laki-laki dewasa yang... Seksi?

Aku buru-buru menampar diriku sendiri dalam hati. Aku tidak boleh berpikir bahwa ia tampak seksi. Tidak saat ia berada hanya beberapa meter di hadapanku seperti ini. Aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa saat ini aku dan Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak boleh menganggapnya seksi.

"Di kamarmu ini tidak ada sofa untuk duduk," kata Naruto menjelaskan, wajahnya masih tampak menyeringai, "lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamarmu kan?"

Aku menghela nafas. Ia benar, apartemenku hanyalah apartemen dengan satu kamar yang hanya dilengkapi dengan dapur dan kamar mandi. Aku sengaja tidak memasukan terlalu banyak barang ke kamarku agar tidak berkesan sempit. Lagipula, apa yang dikatakannya benar, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Tapi itu semua terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan kami berdua tumbuh dewasa, aku merasa aneh melihatnya duduk di atas tempat tidurku seperti itu. Terutama saat ia menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya seolah memintaku untuk duduk di sana.

Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menunjukkan sikap biasa saja tapi aku khawatir kalau aku duduk terlalu dekat dengannya maka ia akan mendengar suara debaran jantungku saat ini.

"Hei," panggil Naruto, "duduklah."

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mencoba bersikap tenang dan berjalan ke arahnya setelah menggantungkan mantelnya di sudut ruangan. Aku dapat mendengarnya tertawa kecil saat aku duduk di sebelahnya tanpa menatapnya. Aku bisa mencium aroma _cologne _yang dikenakannya samar-samar. Aku tidak menyadarinya saat ia duduk di dekatku di dalam taksi tadi.

Aku duduk beberapa inchi darinya, enggan untuk berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Rasanya aneh. Berada sedekat ini dengannya setelah sepuluh tahun. Aku masih belum terbiasa.

"Jadi," aku dapat mendengarnya berdeham kecil, aku menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya, "apa kabar?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ia tertawa kecil, "kamu terlihat sehat."

"Begitulah."

Lalu kami terdiam.

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Pria yang kini duduk di sebelahku ini bukan lagi pemuda dari kota kecil bertubuh kurus dengan senyum lebar dan penuh semangat yang dulu kukenal. Pria yang kini duduk di sebelahku ini adalah pria dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dengan tubuh tinggi dan otot yang mulai terbentuk. Aku tidak mengenalinya lagi. Ia telah banyak berubah.

Tentu saja ia berubah. Aku yakin, ia pun dapat melihat perubahan dalam diriku, maksudku, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari selang waktu selama sepuluh tahun?

"Sakura?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya sebelum kemudian perlahan memalingkan wajahku padanya. Aku tidak menjawabnya tapi mataku menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang tidak kukenali. Senyuman pria dewasa yang lebih tenang. Apa pria yang ada di depanku saat ini benar-benar orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu berpisah denganku di stasiun kereta? Apakah pria di hadapanku ini orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang memberiku ciuman pertamaku?

Napasku tertahan saat perlahan tangan Naruto meraih tanganku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membiarkannya menggenggam tanganku meskipun seharusnya aku bisa menarik tanganku darinya. Aku seperti terhipnotis oleh matanya/ Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arahku dan entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Wajah yang selama ini hanya bisa kutatap melalui layar televisi kini begitu dekat hingga seolah-olah aku bisa menghitung tiap helai bulu matanya yang panjang.

Apa dulu ia juga setampan ini?

Aku tengah hanyut dalam lamunanku sendiri saat aku mendengar suara tawa. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah saat pria di hadapanku itu tiba-tiba tertawa kecil Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertawa tapi aku tidak suka kalau ia menertawakanku seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan senyum simpul, "Tidak ada-apa..."

Tapi aku tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau malam ini aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Setelah sepuluh tahun, kamu belum berubah," lalu perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tanganku dan meletakannya di pipiku, ia tersenyum lembut masih sambil menatapku, matanya berkilau nakal saat ia lalu berkata, "masih tetap cantik."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sehingga memilih untuk menundukan wajahku, menghindari tatapan matanya sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahku darinya.

Wajahku terasa panas dan meskipun tidak ada cermin di sekitarku saat itu aku bisa membayangkan bahwa wajahku telah berubah merah padam seketika saat itu juga. Ini tidak adil. Kami baru saja kembali bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun dan ia telah berhasil membuatku memerah seperti ini. Aku tahu ia akan semakin besar kepala kalau ia tahu betapa berdebar-debarnya aku saat ia tersenyum padaku dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri yang bertingkah seperti salah seorang dari _fangirl _yang memujanya.

"Hei," panggil Naruto membuatku secara otomatis mengangkat wajahku sekali lagi.

Kali ini aku tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Hal berikutnya yang kusadari adalah bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku.

Sepertinya aku salah, _aku masih mencintainya..._

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Bagi yang tertarik dengan original fiction boleh mampir ke blog baru saya, dearmisterlovely(titik)blogspot(titik)com . Isinya original fiction saya yang judulnya "my dearest", ceritanya diambil dari pengalaman pribadi sih... (ketawa)

Dan oh, genre ANGST beda dengan TRAGEDY lho yaa... ANGST nggak berarti sad ending. Dan nggak berarti characternya mati atau berpisah di akhir. Jadi buat yang baca fic ini jangan terlalu khawatir. Dan PLOT sesungguhnya dari cerita ini mungkin baru bisa dilihat mulai chapter depan, jadi stay tuned :D

.

**REPLIES:**

**.  
><strong>

**Neerval-Li: **Hallo~ untuk fic ini cuma akan pakai 1 sudut pandang saja. Alasannya karena aku mau pembaca tahu dari sudut pandang Sakura aja, biar benar2 ngerasain yang Sakura rasakan dan fokus ke Sakura. :D

**SHIROI USAGI: **Sorry ya kalau lama :D Aku nggak bisa bilang sad-ending atau nggak, tapi sepanjang sejarahnya, aku selalu mengakhiri ceritaku happy ending ;P

**Lizzkaru: **Makasih reviewnya, ya, untuk baca genre slice of life itu harus sabar :D Karena semuanya dijabarkan satu persatu, pembaca diminta menyimpulkan sendiri dari kejadian2 yang ada di tiap chapter. Makanya aku senang kalau ada pembaca yang cukup sabar buat ngebaca slice of life :D

**Lillya Hoshikawa: **Ahaha, aku fans berat Shikamaru soalnya, jadi sekecil apapun perannya harus muncul dianya, sedangkan Sasuke sayang kalau dikasih peran "nggak penting". :)

**Nona Fergie: **Sabar ya karena emang pelan-pelan baru dijabarkan plotnya, chapter 1-4 akan sedikit lamban tapi mulai chapter 5 akan jelas kelihatan plotnya (Semoga...) :D

**gui gui M.I.T: **Tenang aja, meskipun sulit bagi waktu kalau udah ada bayi, tapi tetep bakalan nulis kok :D Selama ada waktu luang, nggak ada alasan buat berhenti nulis. Ah, tenang aja :D hahaha nggak kok, aku juga nggak suka liat Naruto dipasangin sama orang lain selain Sakura.

**niyya: **heheh paling nggak kamu sudah review, makasih sudah review :D

**Ryuu: **angst itu nggak berarti sad ending kok, plotnya memang sedih tapi nggak berarti sad ending. tapi aku belom bisa janji apa2 soal endingnya ;P

**asdf: **LOL praktis ya pen namenya, lain kali coba "qwerty" XD oh, makasih sudah review.


	4. Chapter 4

**_IV. And it began..._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Aku berdiri menunduk sementara bosku memarahiku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya laki-laki berambut hitam ini memarahiku, kali ini karena aku datang terlambat, namun yang membuatku tertunduk lemas kali ini bukanlah karena kata-kata keras yang dilontarkan atasanku itu. Sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Nara-san saat itu. Pikiranku saat ini tengah berada di tempat lain. Lebih tepatnya saat ini aku tengah memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang membuatku terlambat hari ini. Ah atau lebih tepatnya, _seseorang..._

_Seseorang _yang menjadi penyebab keterlambatanku kali ini. Jadi sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyalahkan orang itu untuk semua kesialan yang kualami hari ini. Secara tidak langsung, Nara-san memarahiku seperti ini pun adalah kesalahan dari orang itu.

Aku mencoba untuk memasang wajah serius meskipun sebenarnya saat ini telingaku tidak dapat mendengar apapun dan mataku, meskipun terbuka lebar, tidak dapat melihat apapun. Pikiranku saat ini melayang ke kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dan sebagian hal yang terjadi semalam...

* * *

><p><em>Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku terbangun dengan tubuh terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Lebih hangat dan lebih berat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dan saat semua kejadian semalam dapat kembali kuingat, secara refleks aku bangun, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan mendekapku erat.<br>_

_Wajahku merah saat menyadari bahwa bantal yang kugunakan tidur sejak semalam adalah lengan seseorang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak perlu melihat ke arahnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah mendekapku itu. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untung mengetahui bahwa aku (dan juga orang itu) tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang.  
><em>

_Aku ingat.  
><em>

_Aku benar-benar ingat sekarang. Semua yang terjadi semalam setelah ciuman itu... Kami...  
><em>

_Ah, aku bodoh. Apa yang telah kulakukan... Aku baru bertemu kembali dengannya semalam setelah sepuluh tahun dan aku tidur dengannya? Wanita macam apa aku ini? Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari sepasang lengan yang nampaknya enggan melepaskanku itu. Aku tengah bergulat untuk melepaskan diri darinya ketika pemilik lengan-lengan tersebut terbangun.  
><em>

_"Selamat pagi, Sakura..."  
><em>

_Aku tidak membalas salamnya. Pada akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan diri darinya. Buru-buru aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengumpulkan pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai di sekitar tempat tidur. Wajahku memerah saat mengenakan pakaianku kembali, teringat bagaimana semalam pakaian-pakaian itu bisa terlepas dari tubuhku. _

_Tidak banyak kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut kami semalam. Tidak ada "aku cinta padamu", tidak ada "aku merindukanmu". Hanya ada sesekali Naruto mendesahkan namaku di telingaku saat tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku meneriakan namanya semalam. Nama yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini hampir tidak pernah terlontar dari bibirku. Semalam, setelah sepuluh tahun, aku kembali menyebut namanya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya yang dalam waktu sepuluh tahun telah banyak berubah. Tubuhnya telah berubah namun sentuhannya masih seperti yang kuingat.  
><em>

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya pagi ini. Setelah semalam, apakah ini berarti kami kembali bersama? Aku tidak tahu mengapa Naruto memelukku semalam, aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Setelah semalam, apakah kamu akan kembali seperti dulu? Apakah ia masih mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya? Apakah aku boleh berharap?  
><em>

_"Ah sial!"  
><em>

_Aku tengah terduduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengaitkan braku saat Naruto berteriak. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat Naruto tengah kelabakan memasang sabuknya. Buru-buru ia menyambar kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengenakannya asal-asalan. Ia mencoba memakai kaus kakinya sambil menuju pintu sebelum kemudian berhenti tepat di ambang pintu sambil menoleh ke arahku.  
><em>

_"Maaf," katanya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf, "anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi."  
><em>

_Dan lalu ia pergi begitu saja.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Haruno-san!"<p>

Aku buru-buru mengangkat wajahku hanya untuk melihat wajah atasanku. Dahinya berkerut dan dari wajahnya ia terlihat seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas seketika. Aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang sejak tadi Nara-san katakan dan terjebak dalam lamunanku sendiri. Gawat. Ini akan jadi masalah. Nara-san selalu bersikap keras padaku dan kali ini pun aku yakin ia akan memberikan hukuman padaku. Aku harap ia cukup baik hati untuk tidak menghukumku dengan kerja lembur malam ini.

Aku menelan ludah, menunggu Nara-san mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, untuk memecah kesunyian diantara kami saat ini.

Nara-san menghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Haruno-san, kamu tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan kan?"

Wajahku memerah. Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya membela diri. Nara-san dapat menduduki jabatan penting di usia muda karena ia cerdas. Ia akan langsung tahu kalau aku mencoba mengelak dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun. Lagi pula aku tahu bahwa ia tidak menunggu jawabanku.

"Dengar, aku mencoba mentoleransi keterlambatanmu kali ini," kata Nara-san masih dengan dahi berkerut, "tapi aku ingin semua dokumen ini selesai dan ada di mejaku sebelum jam dua siang ini."

Dokumen yang ia maksud adalah setumpuk map setinggi tiga puluh senti.

Mentoleransi apanya?

"Mengerti?"

Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan mengiyakannya.

Lagi-lagi Nara-san menghela napas, lalu ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "sudah, kamu boleh kembali bekerja sekarang."

Aku kembali ke mejaku dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus segera kukerjakan di tanganku. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Dengan pekerjaan sebanyak ini maka aku mungkin akan dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari kejadian tadi pagi, tapi sebaliknya, dengan adanya kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin akan sulit bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan sebanyak ini.

Ah, semua ini gara-gara Naruto bodoh.

Ternyata benar, waktu sepuluh tahun lebih dari cukup untuk merubah seseorang. Naruto yang dulu kukenal bukanlah laki-laki yang akan memeluk wanita yang tidak dicintainya. Ia juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan terdorong untuk melakukannya hanya karena perasaan sesaat. Naruto yang kukenal tidak akan kabur meninggalkanku di pagi hari dan memintaku untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Apa ia menyesali apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam? Apa ia takut kalau aku akan berharap lebih pada dirinya setelah kejadian semalam sementara ia tahu ia tidak bisa memberi lebih?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Setelah sepuluh tahun, hanya perasaanku padanya yang tidak sama sekali berubah...

* * *

><p><em>"Hei, kamu menangis?"<em>

_Aku menggeleng.  
><em>

_Dalam kegelapan aku tahu ia tidak bisa melihat air mata yang membasahi pipiku namun aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawabnya karena suara parauku akan membuatnya menyadari bahwa aku _memang _sedang menangis. Hanya saja aku tidak menangis karena alasan yang mungkin ia pikirkan. Ah tidak, ini airmata bahagia._

_Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Naruto dan bertahun-tahun mencintainya, hari ini akhirnya kami menjadi satu. Tepat satu minggu setelah ulang tahun ke-16 ku, akhirnya aku dan Naruto melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tidak menyesal meskipun saat kami melakukannya aku merasa seperti mau mati karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Rasanya lebih sakit dari yang kubayangkan tapi aku bahagia, karena aku telah menunggu lama untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto.  
><em>

_Aku masih tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku masih berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam kegelapan. Aku mencoba memokuskan pikiranku, mencoba untuk menghentikan air mataku, sebab aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya menangis. Ini bukan hal yang menyedihkan.  
><em>

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipiku. Naruto telah mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbalik ke arahku, sebelah tangannya berada di dekat kepalaku, menopang tubuhnya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi membelai pipiku dengan lembut, menghapus air mataku. Tanpa kusadari ia telah berada di atasku, dahi dan hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan denganku dan matanya menatap ke dalam mataku. Bahkan dalam kegelapan aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang diliputi kecemasan.  
><em>

_"Apa aku menyakitimu?"  
><em>

_Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.  
><em>

_"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya sambil mencium pipiku dengan lembut, "aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu..."_

_"Bodoh!"  
><em>

_Aku tertawa kecil dan memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Lalu aku menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tanganku dan membuatnya kembali menatapku. Mata kami kembali bertemu, namun kali ini aku tersenyum. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia telah salah paham. Bahwa aku menangis bukan karena alasan yang ada di pikirannya. Oh, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya...  
><em>

_"Aku tidak menyesalinya," bisikku, "aku bahagia, karena itu aku menangis..."  
><em>

_Naruto menatapku dengan bingung. _

_"Kamu bahagia dan kamu menangis?"_

_Seperti biasa, ia selalu saja payah dalam memahami emosi wanita. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Ia cukup memesona dengan menjadi dirinya yang seperti ini. Aku tidak akan suka kalau para gadis lain menyadari betapa kerennya kekasihku ini. Aku ingin memonopolinya sebagai milikku sendiri...  
><em>

_"Ada banyak jenis airmata," kataku sambil tersenyum, "aku bahagia, aku..." wajahku memerah dan aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dengan bisikan, "...tidak menyangka akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu..."  
><em>

_Naruto memerah saat menyadari maksud dari kata-kataku namun lalu ia tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga merasa bahagia karena pengalaman pertamamu bersamaku!"  
><em>

_Aku tidak sempat membalas kata-katanya karena ia telah mencium bibirku dengan lembut sebelum aku sempat menjawab apapun. Saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku wajahku berubah merah dan matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mataku. Wajahnya tidak kalah merah denganku.  
><em>

_"Sakura," suaranya bergetar namun matanya menunjukan tekadnya, "menikahlah denganku."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah memasuki elevator dengan langkah berat. Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah. Bukan hanya karena Nara-san secara barbar memintaku menyelesaikan begitu banyak dokumen sekaligus merevisi bahan rapat berikutnya, tapi juga karena ada begitu banyak hal yang menghantui pikiranku hari ini. Banyak hal berkecamuk di benakku namun semuanya sama, semua berkaitan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang juga merupakan cinta pertamaku...<p>

...yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul di hadapanku setelah bertahun-tahun. Bercinta denganku. Lalu kembali menghilang setelah memintaku untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

Aku terlalu bingung untuk merasa marah.

Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam kalau aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas hal-hal yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas malam itu ketika kami bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di rumahnya saat kedua orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota. Aku ingat dengan jelas suaranya saat ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya malam itu. Aku menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih berusia di bawah umur dan ia berkata bahwa ia akan melamarku sekali lagi setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 sehingga aku tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Tapi sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 kami berpisah dan ia pun lalu berangkat ke Tokyo...

Semua itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan aku masih mengingatnya. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas seolah-olah semua baru saja terjadi kemarin. Tapi sepertinya, semua itu tidak lagi berarti untuk Naruto...

Apakah memang hanya aku seorang diantara kami yang masih terikat dengan masa lalu? Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya sepenuhnya. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, hampir mustahil bagi seseorang untuk bertahan mencintai seseorang yang tidak berada di sisinya selama sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. Mungkin karena aku bodoh, jadi untuk berhenti mencintainya saja aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...

Aku baru saja akan menutup pintu lift saat seseorang menahan pintu tersebut dan bergegas masuk.

"Nara-san..."

Nara-san hanya mengangguk.

"Em, lantai dasar kan?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk.

Aku menelan ludah. Berduaan saja dengan Nara-san di dalam lift seperti ini baru pertama kalinya untukku dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman harus berada di ruangan sempit yang tertutup seperti ini hanya berdua saja dengannya. Berada di dalam lift yang (terasa) bergerak sangat lambat dari lantai tiga puluh empat menuju lantai dasar hanya berduaan dengan atasan yang hampir setiap hari memarahiku membuatku merasa menyesal telah memilih untuk menggunakan lift. Dibandingkan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman seperti ini aku memilih untuk menggunakan tangga darurat.

Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang ke arah Nara-san. Wajahnya dari samping terlihat cukup tampan. Sebenarnya, Nara-san cukup populer di kalangan para karyawati di perusahaan kami. Nara-san hanya berusia terpaut beberapa tahun dariku namun ia sudah memiliki jabatan yang sangat menjanjikan. Dari apa yang kudengar ia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ia juga lulusan universitas terkenal di Amerika. Baik otak, wajah dan latar belakang keluarganya jauh di atas rata-rata. Mungkin karena itulah ia selalu tampak percaya diri.

"Kau tahu, Haruno-san,"

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku, lurus ke arah pintu lift yang tertutup, aku tidak ingin ia melihatku tengah memperhatikannya seperti tadi, "y-ya?"

"Aku harap besok kau tidak terlambat lagi."

"B-baik."

"Aku tahu wanita muda sepertimu sangat bergairah tapi sebaiknya, hindari bercinta di malam hari kerja."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menemukan suaraku kembali, "e-eh? Apa?"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu.

Nara-san menoleh ke arahku tepat saat terdengar suara pengingat tanda lift telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Dengan senyum miringnya, Nara-san menunjuk ke arah lehernya sendiri sebelum melangkah keluar lift meninggalkanku yang tertegun bingung. Saat pintu lift kembali tertutup setelah Nara-san meninggalkan lift, aku baru mengerti apa maksud Nara-san tadi.

Melalui pantulan bayanganku di pintu lift aku bisa melihat dua buah _kiss mark _berwarna merah tertera di leherku.

Naruto sialan.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan mematahkan hatiku, ia juga berhasil mempermalukanku.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

hah, akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga, badanku pegel banget saat ini, ada yang mau tolong pijitin?

Okay sedikit _rambling_ ya... Mencintai seseorang selama sepuluh tahun itu... luar biasa ya? Sewaktu menulis cerita ini aku terus-menerus berpikir, karakter Sakura disini berbeda sekali dengan karakter Sakura di BSM... Begitu juga karakter Narutonya. Karena fic ini dikerjakan di saat yang sama dengan BSM rasanya sedikit aneh... Maksudnya, harus hari-hati supaya Sakura di sini tidak mempengaruhi karakter Sakura di BSM begitu juga sebaliknya...


	5. Chapter 5

V. Of the Roses and Lies...

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah laki-laki mencintai dengan cara yang sama dengan wanita? Apakah laki-laki juga akan merasa jutaan kupu-kupu mengisi perutnya di saat berciuman dengan orang yang mereka cintai? Apakah laki-laki juga merasa hancur saat ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang paling berharga untuknya?

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Naruto merasakan hal sama dengan yang selalu kurasakan. Apakah Naruto mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya.

Mungkin aku berlebihan karena merasa seperti ini setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Aku seharusnya tidak berharap lebih, bertemu dengan Naruto malam itu, bercinta dengannya dan lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, semua ini hanya kebetulan. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Buat Naruto, hubungan seperti ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia yang sekarang adalah seorang selebriti. Aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang mengelilinginya. Aku tidak perlu merasa sakit hati. Tidak perlu merasa...

...Sakit.

Siapa yang sebenarnya kubohongi? Tentu saja ini terasa sangat sakit. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini aku terus menerus berpegang pada harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Dan kini setelah akhirnya aku bertemu kembali dengannya, ia tidak lagi mencintaiku. Sakit. Tentu saja ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Jadi? Kamu tidur dengannya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan sampai-sampai aku menelpon Ino hanya untuk menceritakan soal ini. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan masalahku tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi. Aku lega karena Ino belum tidur saat aku menelponnya malam ini.

"Aku terbawa suasana," kataku mengakui kesalahanku, "aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Aku mendengar sahabatku itu menghela nafas, "tentu saja..."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku hanya menunggu Ino mengatakan sesuatu. Aku siap untuk dimarahi. Aku tahu aku memang salah dan layak untuk dimarahi.

"Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Aku terdiam.

"Kamu masih mencintainya kan?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu Ino tidak membutuhkan jawabanku.

.

Pagi itu saat aku tiba di ruanganku beberapa rekan sekerjaku melihatku dengan ekspresi aneh di wajah mereka. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud senyum di wajah mereka saat aku memasuki ruangan sambil mengucapkan salam.

Aku baru mengerti maksud tatapan penuh arti mereka itu saat aku hampir tiba di mejaku. Tenten yang tampak sumringah berlari kecil menghampiriku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan senyumnya merekah lebar.

"Selamat Pagi!"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, ada yang berbeda dengan salamnya pagi ini, "selamat pagi."

"Ah, selamat ya, Sakura-san!"

Aku menjadi semakin bingung. Ucapan selamat untuk apa? Aku memicingkan mataku, "selamat? Kenapa?"

"Kamu memiliki pengagum rahasia," Tenten bergeser sehingga kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku nyaris tersedak saat melihat sebuah buket bunga mawar merah di atas mejaku. Buru-buru aku melangkah ke arah mejaku dan meraih buket itu. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan rekan-rekan kerjaku ke arahku. Beberapa bahkan terang-terangan berbisik-bisik. Di belakangku Tenten mengintip melalui pundakku saat tanganku yang bergetar mengambil secarik kartu yang ada di antara bunga mawar itu.

_"Terima kasih untuk malam itu._

_-pengagum rahasiamu."_

Wajahku memerah seketika aku membaca tulisan itu. Aku mengenali tulisan tangan itu dan meskipun ia mencantumkan kata 'pengagum rahasia' sebagai lelucon aku tahu siapa yang mengirimkan rangkaian bunga mawar ini. Belum lagi ucapan terima kasih atas 'malam itu'. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang bertambah merah dalam sekejap. Sekarang, hal ini akan menjadi pembicaraan hangat seluruh divisiku, ah bahkan mungkin seluruh perusahaan mengingat hal seperti ini tidak sering terjadi.

"Hei, Sakura-san," tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum menggodaku, "apa kamu tahu siapa yang mengirimkan bunga mawar ini untukmu? Ada tiga puluh tangkai lebih, itu pasti mahal sekali!"

Aku mendengus. Jadi mereka tidak hanya melihat kartu yang ditujukan untukku tapi juga menghitung jumlah mawar dalam buket yang dikirimkan untukku? Orang-orang dari divisiku sepertinya tidak mengerti soal privasi sama sekali.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Tenten tersebut, sebuah suara deham yang cukup maskulin terdengar dan mengejutkan kami. Di belakang Tenten rupanya telah berdiri Nara-san dengan wajah terlihat tidak senang.

"Ada apa ini, kalau aku boleh tahu."

Aku menelan ludah. Nara-san bukanlah orang favoritku di perusahaan ini dan aku yakin aku pun bukan pegawai kesukaannya. Kejadian ini hanya akan menambah alasan Nara-san untuk membenciku.

"Ah, Sachou!(*)" Tenten segera bergeser sedikit agar Nara-san bisa berhadapan langsung denganku, "Haruno-san mendapatkan kiriman buket bunga dari pengagum rahasianya."

Aku ingin mencubit Tenten saat itu untuk menghentikan kata-katanya namun sepertinya temanku itu tidak sadar akan tatapan Nara-san saat mendengar kata-katanya. Nara-san menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tanganku di sisi tubuhku, bersiap untuk komentar menyakitkan yang akan disampaikan bosku itu padaku. Aku sudah cukup lama bekerja dengannya untuk memahami sifatnya. Aku yakin ia akan menggatakan sesuatu untuk menghinaku.

"Penggemar rahasia?"

Entah mengapa aku mendengar sedikit gurauan di cara bicara Nara-san saat itu. Aku mencoba mengacuhkannya.

Aku bersiap untuk mendengar lebih banyak tapi aku terkejut saat Nara-san hanya mendengus sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkanku dan Tenten.

Aku masih melongo menatap punggungnya saat pria berambut hitam itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan kepalanya, "aku tidak peduli pada kehidupan pribadi pegawaiku, tapi aku tidak ingin ada ribut-ribut di dalam ruangan di saat jam bekerja telah dimulai. Haruno-san aku harap laporan yang kuminta kemarin sudah ada di ruanganku sebelum jam makan siang nanti."

Aku tergagap meresponnya, "y-ya, baik."

Lalu Nara-san melangkah pergi menuju ruangannya meninggalkanku. Yang masih kebingungan akan sikapnya itu.

.

Aku memandangi kartu itu untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tulisan tangan itu... Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah tulisan tangan Naruto. Pengirim buket bunga ini adalah Naruto.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menemukan perusahaan tempatku bekerja? Lalu untuk apa ia mengirimkan bunga padaku? Kenapa sekarang setelah satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu?

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang menari-nari di benakku. Aku terus-menerus memikirkannya namun aku tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk semua pertanyaan ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sebentar lagi jam makan siangku akan usai. Aku menghabiskan waktu makan siangku yang berharga hanya untuk memandangi kartu seukuran setengah telapak tanganku itu, berharap akan ada pesan rahasia yang muncul kalau aku terus menerus memandanginya.

Aku tahu ini bodoh. Tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa Naruto mengirimkan ini padaku. Aku mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa menuliskan namanya sebagai pengirimnya karena sekarang ia adalah seorang selebriti tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia repot-repot melakukan semua ini.

Aku iseng-iseng membalik kartu yang sejak tadi kupegang itu dan tersentak saat melihat goresan tipis yang dibuat dengan pensil di pojok kanan bawah kartu tersebut. Goresan berupa serangkaian nomor yang menyerupai nomor telepon itu tidak mencolok karena ditulis kecil-kecil dan ditulis di pojok kartu, namun aku bisa mengenalinya sebagai tulisan tangan Naruto dari caranya menuliskan angka 5 yang menyerupai huruf S. Aku menelan ludah sementara mataku masih terpaku pada nomor telepon tersebut. Mungkinkah, ia ingin agar aku menelponnya?

Apakah aku harus menelponnya?

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum waktu istirahat makan siangku usai dan aku harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sepuluh menit. Waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan panggilan singkat...

Aku melirik ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapanku. Aku hanya perlu menelponnya dan menanyakan mengapa ia mengirimiku bunga mawar. Seharusnya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Aku hanya perlu berbicara dengannya.

Tanganku akhirnya meraih ponselku dan mulai menekan nomor yang tertera di kartu itu.

Ini tidak sulit.

Jariku bergetar saat aku menekan tombol panggil dan menunggu nada sambung.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat terdengar nada sambung untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku harus tenang. Ya, aku tidak boleh terdengar gugup. Aku hanya akan menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan alamat kantorku dan mengapa ia mengirimkan bunga padaku. Itu saja. Aku tidak akan menyinggung soal kejadian malam itu sedikit pun.

"Halo?"

Otakku berhenti bekerja seketika saat aku mendengar suaranya.

.to be continued.

*Sachou: Boss

.

Author's Note:

.

Halo semua!

Author's note kali ini akan aku isi dengan promosi ya! :D

Apa kalian ada yang suka buka2 youtube? Di youtube ada serial yang berjudul Cosplay : The series. Serial ini dibuat oleh orang indonesia dan dibintangi orang indonesia juga. Saat ini akan memasuki season ke-3.

Nah, kebetulan, aku dikontrak untuk mulai berperan di season 3 ini. Jadi kalau kalian ada waktu coba cek serial ini di youtube ya! Buat yang akan datang ke AFA (anime festifal asia) di jakarta September nanti, tim Cosplay: The Series akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara di sana :D Jadi kalau ada yang mau datang, silahkan! (Kebetulan aku juga bekerja sebagai Humas CLAS:H AFA tahun ini, kalau mau tanya-tanya soal AFA dan Cosplay: The Series, silahkan PM)

Berhubung ini sudah masuk season 3, pasti sulit untuk mengejar cerita Cosplay: The Series, tapi jangan khawatir! Sekarang sudah terbit novel Cosplay: The Series dan bisa dibeli seharga 39.000 di toko-toko buku terdekat di daerah kamu. Novelnya enak dibaca dan penulisannya juga bagus, recommended buat yang bosan dengan novel percintaan dan butuh novel tentang persahabatan dan action. Di buku satu ini, aku belum muncul tapi novel ini tetap aku sarankan untuk kalian baca.

Kalau mau tahu lebih jauh tentang serial ini coba search di facebook : "cosplay: the series". Saat ini serial ini tidak hanya dinikmati orang Indonesia tapi juga Jepang, Amerika, Jerman dan lain-lain. Jadi mari kita dukung karya anak bangsa!

Salam,

Recchi


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Reasons...

"Selamat makan!"

Aku menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Senyum di wajah pria muda berambut pirang itu semakin membuatku frustasi. Entah bagaimana pembicaraan kami di telepon siang tadi berakhir dengan kunjungan Naruto sekali lagi di kamarku.

Dan kali ini tidak hanya datang, namun ia juga memintaku untuk membuatkan makan malam untuknya.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memasak makan malam untuknya tapi senyumnya dan tatapan matanya, meskipun menyebalkan, membuatku kehilangan seluruh kemampuanku untuk menolak permintaannya. Di luar keinginanku, aku pun menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Aku sedikit kaget saat menyadari bahwa aku masih mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti bahwa ia membenci wortel dan paprika. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya, aku memasukan banyak wortel ke dalam sop yang kubuatkan untuknya.

"Kamu tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap melahap makan malamnya.

Aku mendecakan lidahku, "aku tidak lapar. Daripada itu, kenapa kamu datang lagi ke tempatku?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan mulut penuh nasi, ia menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya tanpa mengunyahnya sebelum berkata, "bukankah tadi di telepon kamu bilang ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?"

"Maksudku pembicaraan yang bisa kita selesaikan di telepon," kataku kesal, "atau dimana pun, selain di kamarku!"

Naruto mengankat kedua bahunya, "sudahlah, toh aku sudah di sini, kenapa tidak katakan sekarang saja apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba bersabar untuk menghadapi mantan kekasihku ini. Seingatku dulu ia tidak pernah semenyebalkan ini. Sekarang ia begitu menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu mengirimiku mawar?'

"Kamu tidak suka mawar?"

Wajahku memerah. Aku sangat menyukai mawar, tapi bukan itu masalahnya di sini. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya pada Naruto tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Masalahnya bukan itu," tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "lagipula bagaimana kamu bisa tahu dimana aku bekerja? Apa kamu stalker?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan terakhir yang kulontarkan itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Seorang Naruto Uzumaki, aktor ternama yang sedang naik daun saat ini tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk menguntitku.

Naruto meletakan mangkuk nasinya dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku memang stalker."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku sudah lama menguntitmu."

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Sepasang mata biru itu menatap langsung ke dalam mataku. Aku... Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahku yang memanas. Ada apa ini? Ia menguntitku? Sejak kapan?

"Pffft."

Eh?

"Hahahahahaha..." Aku menatap Naruto dengan bingung, "kamu percaya kalau aku menguntitmu?"

Aku terdiam. Otakku berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia... Mempermainkanku? Si bodoh ini mencoba mempermainkanku? Kurang ajar!

Naruto tersenyum, "maaf aku hanya bercanda."

Candaan yang tidak lucu.

"Aku meminta tolong pada manajerku untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Jadi sebenarnya, manajerkulah yang menguntitmu, ah mungkin karena aku yang memintanya melakukannya jadi aku juga penguntit?" Naruto masih tersenyum lebar sambil menjelaskan, "tidak sulit untuk mencari tahu tempat kerjamu, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak minggu lalu, hanya saja aku sedang sangat sibuk jadi aku baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang."

Aku mendengus, "menghubungiku? Akulah yang menelponmu. Kalau aku tidak menelponmu siang tadi, kamu tidak akan pernah menghubungiku."

Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya, "kamu salah. Meskipun aku berhasil menemukan tempat kerjamu, perusahaanmu menolak untuk memberikan nomor teleponmu. Karena itu aku menuliskan nomor teleponku bersama dengan mawar yang kukirim dengan harapan kamu akan menghubungiku."

Aku terdiam. Semua ini terlalu membingungkan untukku. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya. Mengapa Naruto masih berusaha menghubungiku? Bukankah aku hanyalah masa lalunya?

Aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku agar tidak berharap banyak. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam harapan palsu. Tidak. Hubunganku dan Naruto telah berakhir sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

Selesai makan malam Naruto membantuku mencuci piring. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil mencuci perlengkapan makan yang kami gunakan tadi. Aku yang berdiri di sebelahnya bertugas untuk mengeringkan piring yang telah ia cuci sampai bersih. Di dalam kepalaku masih ada banyak hal yang belum bisa aku mengerti. Salah satunya adalah mengapa ia ada di sini, di apartemenku, mencuci piring bersamaku. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, ini adalah hal yang sulit untuk bisa kupercaya.

Berdiri berdampingan seperti ini sambil mencuci piring bersama... Kami berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih bukan? Aku tahu tidak baik membayangkan hal seperti ini tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku.

"Kalau kamu terus memandangiku seperti itu, aku bisa jadi malu lho."

Kata-kata itu menyentakanku dari lamunanku. Wajahku memerah seketika. Tanpa aku sadari aku sejak tadi telah memandangi wajah Naruto sambil melamun dan rupanya ia menyadarinya. Aku merasa malu karena kedapatan tengah memandanginya seperti itu.

"A-aku hanya berpikir, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pacarmu bisa salah paham kalau sampai tahu," kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutku itu seperti menyadarkanku pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto bisa saja telah memiliki seorang kekasih saat ini. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang aktor tampan yang dikeliling para gadis cantik yang memujanya. Selama ini aku sering mendengar rumor yang beredar tentang hubungan khusus yang dijalinnya dengan seorang aktris atau model cantik yang merupakan rekan sekerjanya.

Naruto mungkin saja memiliki kekasih dan aku telah tidur dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri.

"Pacarku?" Gumam Naruto sambil menyerahkan gelas yang barru dicucinya padaku, "hmmm..."

Aku berjengit, "jadi benar kau punya pacar?"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Kataku kesal sambil mengeringkan gelas yang ada di tanganku, "sudah sepuluh tahun tidak ada kabar darimu, mana aku tahu apa kamu sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

"Ah, kenapa kamu ingin tahu?" Goda Naruto sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, lalu ia menoleh kembali ke arahku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "apa kamu tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadiku?"

Aku menyerah. Berbicara dengan Naruto yang sekarang tidak mudah. Terlalu banyak yang berubah pada dirinya. Sampai-sampai terkadang aku tidak lagi mengenalinya.

Naruto menyerahkan piring terakhir untuk kukeringkan lalu ia mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil. Ia menepuk kepalaku sambil berjalan kembali ke tengah ruangan untuk menyalakan televisi.

.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Aku tengah duduk di atas lantai kamarku dengan mata tertuju ke layar televisi dan punggung tersandar di tepian tempat tidurku. Televisi sedang menayangkan drama yang dibintangi oleh Naruto namun aku tidak bisa memusatkan perhatianku karena Naruto yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidurku menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk bermain dengan rambutku.

Pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Naruto itu mengejutkanku.

"Ini kamarku," jawabku singkat, "tentu saja aku 'ada di sini'."

Naruto masih memilin rambutku dengan jarinya, "maksudku, mengapa kamu ada di Tokyo?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah semua orang berhak untuk datang ke Tokyo?

"Sakura, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu..." Gumam Naruto, suaranya terdengar jauh meskipun ia berada begitu dekat denganku, "kembalilah."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kenapa aku harus kembali? Aku telah terbiasa hidup di Tokyo dan aku telah memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup menjanjikan. Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk kembali ke kota kecil tempat aku dibesarkan dulu. Aku akan bertahan di Tokyo dan Naruto tidak memiliki hak untuk memintaku meninggalkan kota ini.

Aku baru saja akan menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika aku merasakan jari-jarinya berpindah ke daguku dan memaksa kepalaku untuk menengadah. Sebelum aku sempat untuk melawan, aku telah merasakan sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirku.

Naruto mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya yang menyentuh pipiku terasa dingin, begitu juga dengan bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar aku telah memejamkan mataku dan membiarkannya menciumku untuk beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara dering telepon yang membuat Naruto menjauhkan diri dariku.

Aku yang masih terduduk di lantai hanya bisa tertegun memandangi Naruto yang kini duduk di tepian tempat tidurku sambil menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu serius dan ia berbicara dengan suara kecil.

"Baiklah," gumam Naruto, "aku mengerti. Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik taksi."

Dalam hati aku menduga-duga siapakah yang menelpon Naruto saat itu.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Naruto lagi, sebelum menutup telepon, "baiklah, aku akan segera kembali."

Naruto meletakan kembali teleponnya ke dalam sakunya. Wajahnya untuk sesaat terlihat begitu serius. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan menoleh ke arahku.

Ia tersenyum, "sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pacarmu menelpon?"

Naruto tertawa tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ciuman tadi," kataku tiba-tiba, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang memberiku keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang telah sampai di depan pintu, "apa aku harus melupakannya?"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum, ada yang berbeda dengan senyumannya, "akan lebih baik kalau kau melupakannya."

Lalu ia pun pergi.

.

To be continued.

.

Author's note:

Oh aku update cepet yak :D fufufu. Yap... Seperti biasa aku baca semua review tp belum ada tenaga untuk membalas semua, chapter depan mungkin. (Lagi di luar kota jadi chapter ditulis dengan word to go, jadi agak susah ngebales reviewnya)

Satu saran saya untuk anonim reviewer yang mencoba memancing emosi saya dengan meninggalkan flame, saya bukan tipe author yang takut akan flame. :3 silahkan flame saya sebanyak2nya sesuka anda, tapi perlu saya ingatkan, flame dari anda tidak akan mengurangi kualitas fic saya atau jumlah orang yang membaca fanfic saya :D (sombong? Ya saya sombong, problem?)

Ok, buat yang udah kirim PM akan segera saya balas ya :D tunggu sebentar.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Complicated...**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa dengan mudah mengacaukan hidupmu berkali-kali? Terdengar mustahil tapi itulah yang ia lakukan padaku. Pertama adalah saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku dan mengakhiri hubungan kami, lalu ketika sepuluh tahun kemudian ia tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali di hadapanku, mengirimiku mawar, dan datang ke kamarku, hingga kemudian ia menciumku dan sekali lagi menghilang begitu saja, tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sama sekali.

Aku tahu bahwa aku sendiri yang telah memutuskan bahwa semua telah berakhir. Bahwa sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan aku tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Aku tidak lagi mencintainya dan sudah tidak mengharapkan untuk bisa kembali bersamanya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Siapa yang sedang coba kubohongi sebenarnya?

Seharusnya malam itu aku tidak terbawa suasana dan tidur dengannya. Kalau saja malam itu aku mampu mengendalikan diri, setelah ia kembali menghilang seperti saat ini, rasanya seharusnya tidak sesakit ini.

Tadinya, satu bagian kecil dari hatiku yang tersimpan paling dalam, berharap bahwa kali ini, mungkin saja, kami bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Sekali lagi mencoba untuk saling mencintai dan tidak lagi berpisah...

Aku lupa bahwa apapun yang terjadi, baik dulu dan sekarang, jalan yang telah kami tempuh telah berbeda. Tentu saja, saat ia mengambil jalan untuk menjadi seorang aktor dan meniti karir di Tokyo tanpa mengajakku, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah ada dalam rencana masa depannya. Tidak saat itu, tidak sekarang. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap.

Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Aku bisa saja berkata apapun tentangnya namun aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu pun aku masih tetap mencintainya. Bahwa setelah sekian lama kami berpisah pun, ciumannya masih sama seperti dulu. Bahwa malam-malam yang kulalui setelah ia menciumku malam itu sama menyakitkannya dengan malam-malam yang harus kulalui setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya siapa yang aku coba untuk yakinkan? Aku tahu sejak awal bahwa aku masih mencintainya hanya saja aku menolak untuk mengakuinya karena aku tahu, mencintainya hanya akan menyakitiku saja. Dan aku benar. Kali ini, lagi-lagi, ia melukaiku.

Ia kembali menyakitiku. Setelah malam itu, ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Tidak ada lagi kiriman mawar atau kartu ucapan yang ditulis tangan, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Tidak ada apapun. Sama mendadaknya dengan saat ia muncul di hadapanku, ia menghilang sekali lagi.

Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa tanpanya dan bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan normal namun semua tidak semudah itu untuk dilakukan. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan aku tahu sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan perasaan ini.

"Dan aku sudah bilang, kau harus memastikan semua halaman sudah terpotokopi dengan benar sebelum menyajikannya di meja rapat. Apa kau tahu kau baru saja mempermalukanku?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa Nara-san sangat marah padaku kali ini, lebih dari itu ia merasa kecewa padaku. Aku pun merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri karena membiarkan hal semacam ini mempengaruhi kinerjaku di kantor. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih baik dari ini dan mampu memisahkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaanku. Biasanya aku tidak suka saat Nara-san memarahiku tapi kali ini aku merasa pantas dimarahi.

Aku bisa mendengar atasanku itu menghela napas. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengangkat wajahku dan menatap matanya. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresinya saat ini dan itu sudah cukup. Aku mendengarnya mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya yang panjang dan kuat di atas meja kayu berlapis kacanya.

"Kau harus kerja lembur malam ini," kali ini ia tidak terdengar semarah sebelumnya namun masih ada sisa-sisa kekecewaan yang terdengar dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, "bereskan semua kekacauan yang kau sebabkan hari ini. Aku akan meminta maaf langsung pada Direktur. Aku akan memastikan Direktur tidak memecatmu, namun bagaimana pun, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sedih. Marah pada diriku sendiri dan merasa malu. Aku telah merepotkan Nara-san.

"Sekarang kembalilah bekerja!"

Aku berbalik tanpa sekalipun menatap wajahnya. Bahkan saat aku kembali ke mejaku, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya di punggungku.

"Ini minumlah."

Aku menerima minuman dalam gelas kertas yang disodorkan temanku padaku. Pada saat jam makan siang aku terpaksa harus tetap bekerja untuk menyelesaikan tugasku yang menumpuk. Tenten dan Temari berbaik hati dengan membelikan secangkir kopi dan sandwich untukku. Mereka lalu menarik masing-masing kursi dan duduk menemaniku sambil mulai memakan makan siang mereka, memastikan diri mereka cukup jauh dariku sehingga tidak mengotori pekerjaanku dengan remah makan siang mereka.

"Aku rasa Nara-san menyukaimu."

Aku nyaris merobek kertas di tanganku saat tiba-tiba saja Tenten mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dan menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka menggodaku seperti itu tapi tetap saja aku menganggap candaan mereka ini tidak lucu. Bagaimana kalau yang lain sampai mendengarnya dan salah paham? Bagaimana kalau Nara-san sendiri yang mendengarnya dan salah paham?

"Menurutku juga begitu," kata temari yang masih mengawasiku melalui sudut matanya, menungguku mengatakan sesuatu. "Kalau kulihat, sepertinya kau mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Shachou."

Yang benar saja, Nara-san memperlakukanku dengan istimewa? Ya tentu saja, buktinya ada setumpuk berkas laporan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, enggan untuk mengomentari celotehan tidak masuk akal kedua rekan kerjaku itu. Mereka pun melanjutkan celotehnya meski pun aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tenten mendecakkan lidahnya, tidak puas dengan reaksi Sakura yang datar-datar saja, "apa kau tidak lihat ekspresi Shachou waktu kau menerima kiriman bunga tempo hari..."

Temari tertawa kecil, "hooo... Jelas sekali kalau dia cemburu. Mungkin Shacho pikir ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan cara memberimu tugas lebih banyak untuk dikerjakan, tapi kau harus lihat ekspresinya saat itu. Aku bisa jamin, ia sangat cemburu."

"Hentikan, kalian ini!" Desisku mencoba membuat mereka berhenti cekikikan, "kalau sampai Nara-san mendengarnya, bisa kacau semuanya."

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kasihan sekali Shachou, sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk si bebal ini dapat menyadari perasaannya."

Wajahku berubah merah. Tentu saja bukannya aku tidak tertarik pada Nara-san. Siapa sih di perusahaan kami yang tidak diam-diam menaruh hati pada pria tampan yang berbakat itu? Usianya hanya beberapa tahun di atasku namun ia sudah dipercaya untuk jabatannya itu, kinerjanya juga selalu dipuji oleh dewan direksi. Bagi gadis-gadis di perusahaan ini, Shikamaru Nara adalah calon suami ideal.

"Shachou belakangan tampak semakin seksi," gumam Temari sambil melirik ke arah ruangan Nara-san. "Tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengannya. Aroma tubuhnya sangat segar... Ah, aku ingin dipeluk kedua lengan itu!"

Tenten terkikik mendengar temannya itu memasang wajah berkhayal, "silahkan bermimpi. Shacho merupakan bujangan paling diminati di perusahaan kita, dia bahkan masuk majalah minggu ini sebagai eksekutif muda yang tampan dan sukses, tunggu sebentar!"

Tidak lama kemudian Tenten kembali dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang terbit minggu ini ke arahku.

"Halaman delapan!" Katanya masih sambil tersenyum.

Tapi aku tidak membalik halaman majalah itu. Mataku terpaku pada cover majalah itu, di mana tampak sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang sangat kukenal. Pria yang belakangan ini berhasil membuatku susah tidur karena selalu memikirkannya. Pria yang selama sepuluh tahun telah menjungkirbalikan kehidupanku hanya dengan satu jentikan jarinya.

'Naruto Uzumaki tertangkap basah berkencan dengan Hinata Hyuga'

Tulisan di sampul depan majalah itu dicetak dengan huruf tebal dan besar berwarna hitam dan berbayang putih, tepat di bawah foto sang aktor berambut pirang yang tampak menggandeng tangan seorang model cantik berambut panjang. Keduanya tampak sedang terburu-buru.

"Ah, berita itu," Tenten menyadari tatapan mataku yang tidak juga beranjak dari sampul depan majalah yang dibawakannya untukku, "sudah lama beredar gosip tentang mereka berdua kan? Tapi kali ini mereka digosipkan akan segera menikah."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku selama beberapa detik, mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata Tenten, "menikah? Naruto?"

Kali ini Temari yang menjawabnya, "ah beritanya ada di halaman empat." Temari menjelaskan, "mereka mendapati keduanya keluar dari rumah sakit universitas K. Sepertinya Hinata tengah hamil." Temari yang tidak menyadari wajahku yang berubah pucat pasi pun melanjutkan, "sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal karena satu lagi pria tampan dan seksi yang akan menikah dan menjadi ayah, tapi apa boleh buat, mereka sangat serasi."

Tenten mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja, meskipun keduanya selalu menepis berita tentang mereka, gosip mereka berpacaran sudah ada sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka bermain di satu serial sebagai pasangan suami istri... Harus kuakui, mereka berdua kelihatan serasi sekali, ya kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pusing dan mual. Aku tidak percaya bahwa inilah alasan mengapa Naruto ingin agar aku melupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Aku telah tidur dengan pria yang telah menjadi kekasih orang lain! Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan pernah menemuiku lagi. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kami benar-benar tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Kali ini semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir.

Aku berdiri dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Aku berkata pada kedua temanku bahwa aku harus ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandi aku memuntahkan semua makan siang dan sarapanku. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

* * *

><p>Aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang menumpuk hari itu. Sulit untuk memusatkan pikiran saat berbagaimacam pikiran memenuhi otakku. Aku masih merasa mual dan pusing namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat-ingat artikel itu lagi, meskipun sulit mengingat foto di sampul majalah itu terus menghantuiku. Wajah Naruto dan gadis berambut panjang itu terus memenuhi pikiranku.<p>

Tidak. Aku mencoba menegur diriku sendiri. Naruto akan segera menikah. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, aku harus merasa berbahagia untuknya. Ia telah menemukan kehidupan yang baru, yang harus kulakukan adalah melepaskannya dengan ikhlas dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kami pernah saling mencintai tapi waktu sepuluh tahun ternyata terlalu lama untuk kami. Sangat wajar kalau kali ini Naruto jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang itu.

_'Sakura, menikahlah denganku.._'

Tentu saja, kata-kata itu tidak ada artinya lagi. Kata-kata itu diucapkan lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kami masih terlalu muda dan naif, berpikir bahwa rasa cinta saja cukup untuk membangun masa depan kami. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, kata-kata lamaran yang polos itu tentu saja tidak bermakna lagi. Mungkin juga Naruto sudah lupa pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Atau kalau pun ingat, ia tidak menganggap kata-kata itu berarti sesuatu.

Aku memijat pelipisku. Seharian bekerja menghadapi layar monitor membuatku merasa pusing. Belum lagi dengan bermacam-macam hal yang memenuhi benakku saat ini. Mataku yang lelah melihat jam digital yang ada di sudut kanan bawah layar laptopku dan berjengit saat menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah nyaris pukul sembilan malam. Sudah dua kali petugas keamanan datang untuk memastikan kapan aku akan pulang namun aku berhasil meminta waktu untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang diminta Nara-san untuk kuperbaiki. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya dua jam yang lalu kalau saja artikel di majalah sialan itu tidak terus menerus mengganggu pikiranku.

Oke, Naruto akan segera menikah dengan seorang model cantik berdada besar. Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusanku lagi. Aku tidak berhak untuk mengharapkan apa-apa dari Naruto karena ia memang tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa padaku. Ia bahkan berkata agar aku melupakan kejadian malam itu...

"Ternyata kau belum pulang?"

Awalnya saat aku mendengar suara langkah kaki aku pikir penjaga keamanan kantor telah kembali dan mengingatkanku untuk segera meninggalkan kantor namun saat aku menoleh, aku terkejut saat ternyata Nara-san lah yang berdiri di sana. Masih mengenakan setelan abu-abunya dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan dan rambut hitamnya diikat seperti biasa. Alisnya berkerut namun ia tidak tampak marah.

"Shachou," aku baru saja mematikan laptopku, "aku sudah selesai, baru saja akan pulang. Kenapa Shachou kembali ke kantor?"

Nara-san membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya, "aku diSMS petugas keamanan, katanya ada seorang pegawaiku yang menolak untuk meninggalkan kantor selepas jam kantor. Aku pikir siapa, ternyata kau." Ia menambahkan sambil menggelengkan leher, "kau tahu batas jam tambahan adalah jam delapan malam kan? Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat."

"Maafkan aku," aku buru-buru membereskan semua barang-barangku di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Nara-san berdiri di depan mejaku dengan sebelah tangan menyangga tubuhnya di meja dan sebelah lagi di dalam saku celananya. Ia mengawasiku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahku memanas menyadari tatapan matanya yang masih mengawasiku.

"Sudah beres semua?"

Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan mengangguk.

Nara-san tersenyum sekilas dan berbalik sambil memberi kode agar aku mengikutinya, "ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan bosku itu. Karena menyadari bahwa aku belum juga beranjak dari tempatku, Nara-san menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, ayo cepat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"B-baik!"

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi tapi aku buru-buru menyambar tasku dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di dalam mobil Nara-san. Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Nara-san menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang karyawati di perusahaan kami. Pria yang duduk di sebelahku ini, yang tengah mengemudikan mobil sport import dengan wajah tenang ini, adalah salah satu pria lajang paling diminati di Tokyo, yang baru saja masuk daftar salah satu pengusaha sukses muda tertampan versi sebuah majalah, pria ini baru saja menawarkan diri, dan sedang, mengantarkanku pulang dengan mobilnya.<p>

Aku tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh namun jantungku seperti menolak gagasanku untuk bersikap tenang. Aku merasa seolah benda kecil yang tengah berdegup di rongga dadaku itu akan segera melompat keluar dalam hitungan menit. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar Nara-san tidak dapat mendengar suara detak jantungku yang berisik.

Siang tadi aku telah mati-matian menolak ide teman-temanku yang kuanggap gila, bahwa Nara-san tertarik padaku namun saat ini, sulit rasanya untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimana pun, perlakuannya padaku saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan pada wanita-wanita lajang lainnya yang bekerja di perusahaan kami. Mungkinkah Nara-san benar-benar tertarik padaku?

Bahkan tanpa melihat cermin pun aku tahu saat ini wajahku bersemu merah. Aku mencoba menghapus pikiran itu dari benakku namun tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang membuatmu menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk mengerjakan semua tugas yang kuberikan padamu? Normalnya, seseorang bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum jam delapan malam."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh. Sial. Dari sisi kiri, pria ini terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aku berencana mengerjakan sebagian saat jam makan siang, tapi Tenten dan Temari menggangguku," gumamku, mencoba untuk terdengar tenang.

"Ah ya, percakapan kalian saat jam makan siang tadi cukup menarik," sekilas aku bersumpah bahwa aku melihat senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Nara-san, meskipun hanya sepersekian detik saja, "suara kalian terdengar sampai ke tempatku."

Aku tertawa kecil, "itu hanya lelucon tidak lucu..."

"Oh ya? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Aku tidak yakin bahwa menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Tenten dan Temari padaku siang tadi adalah hal yang cukup bijak. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan atasanku itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tenten dan Temari berkata bahwa, uh, mungkin anda..." aku terdiam. Sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus.

"Mungkin aku apa?"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menyesal telah memulai pembicaraan ini. Sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyelesaikan kalimat yang telah aku mulai.

"Bahwa mungkin aku menyukaimu?"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana?"

Nara-san tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya tetap berkembang selama beberapa detik. Suaranya terdengar tenang saat ia menjawab pertanyaanku, "mereka tidak salah."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku memang menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Author's note:

Waaaaaaaaa akhirnya aku update, sudah setahun.

Sorry lama yah :D Banyak yg harus aku kerjakan selama setahun ini dan wah gak terasa sudah setahun... haha sudah lama juga aku berkutat di fandom NS yah...


End file.
